Origami
by aezirka
Summary: A single square sheet of paper folded in different ways has various results. A series of oneshots about existing, possible, crack Bleach pairs, not restricted to romance. No yaoi, yuri, incest. Manga based, potential spoilers. Ch 5 up: Ikkaku and Nemu.
1. Photograph: Sentarou and Kiyone

Author's note: Yay for finally writing fanfic again after about 8 months. Okay wao… That's a long time to be dormant. But yosh, I've returned with this. I've actually planned this way back in February/March, but never had the time to start it. This will be a series of shortfics, as I said in the summary. It'll be about Bleach pairs, but not just couples. You might find shortfics about friendship (e.g. Shunsui/Ukitake) or siblings (e.g. Rukia/Byakuya and Isane/Kiyone). I'm not a fan of yaoi or yuri though, so you won't find it here. You will, however, encounter **crack pairings**. XDDD Hope you enjoy D

Btw, this chapter has references to an omake that involves Soi Fong and Kiyone taking photos of Ukitake while he's tied to a tree. Very funny so read it if you can xD

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite. If it were mine, Soi Fong and Shuuhei would be together. Bwahahaha!

* * *

Kotetsu Kiyone paced around the 13th Division Headquarters, clutching a very precious photo, looking at it intently every now and then, and gushing as she did so. Too absorbed with the photograph, she did not notice Kotsubaki Sentarou enter the room and yell her name out loud. Sentarou yelled once more as he noticed that he failed to catch Kiyone's attention the first time.

"Kiyone! What the hell are you doing? It's time for training with the lower ranks!" he yelled louder, this time snapping Kiyone out of her reverie.

"Baka! I can hear you, you know," balling her fists as she retorted.

"Didn't seem like it," Sentarou responded with a bored look on his face."What's that anyway?" he asked, snatching the picture out of Kiyone's hand.

"Oi! Give it back!"

"Wha—Ohohoh Kiyone… I didn't know you were this type of girl," he said with a smirk.

"I-idiot… I-it was Soi Fong-taichou who did that to Ukitake-taichou! I was just-- just following her orders and took pictures as she told me to!" she rambled, blushing hotly and grabbing the photo from Sentarou.

"Well, you know a photo like that won't win you taichou's heart," the male 3rd seat said while snickering. "I'll still win it and his favor… you know it."

"Lies! I, Kotetsu Kiyone, will win Ukitake-taichou's heart. His love, his care, his favor, his everything!" Kiyone countered, adding a hysterical laugh at the end and walking out of the room proudly.

Sentarou stared at her with his arms folded as she walked out of the room with her usual air of insanity. He sighed.

"I wonder when I'll win your love."

* * *

LMAO ok I know it's weird to start off with such a crack(?) pairing, but the two of them popped in my mind immediately. xD 


	2. Training: Orihime and Rukia

**Author's note:** Weee time for RukiHime friendship. I have to say I wasn't fond of Orihime before and that I'm a huge Rukia fan, but the friendship between those two girls made me more considerate towards Hime. Gah I just love how Kubo does the characters D

Spoilers from about Chapter 228 and beyond.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine. Kubo Tite owns it and all its awesomeness.

* * *

"Alright, Inoue, I think we've done enough for today," Kuchiki Rukia said with a grin, taking deep breaths as she brushed some dust off her uniform. 

Inoue Orihime breathed just the same as Rukia did, slightly fatigued from the training the two of them have been doing.

"Hai, Kuchiki-san. Are we—returning to the headquarters now?" Orihime responded with some reluctance that Rukia noticed.

"If you want, we can go rest there for a while," Rukia answered, pointing at the cliff that overlooks their training ground.

"Really, Kuchiki-san? I'd like that!" replied Orihime with her usual enthusiasm and clapping her hands lightly. It seemed such a wonderful thing to her and Rukia had always been amazed at how Orihime finds joy in the simple things.

They talked about stuffed animals for a while, with Rukia declaring proudly that Chappy had been outselling all other stuffed animals in Rukongai since its production was started. A moment of silence followed and Rukia glanced at Orihime, noticing the worried look on her face. Rukia understood, but was surprised because she was never one to understand her own feelings, let alone another person's.

"Inoue, this coming war… I have fears about it, too," Rukia muttered.

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime was taken by surprise; Rukia seemed to have read her mind.

"There are certain things that determine strength," Rukia continued. "It's true that your physical power has a lot to do with it, but it all comes down to how willing you are to face your fears. You may have physical strength, but if your will is weak, you will go nowhere.

"What the two of us are working for… is to strengthen our power and will so we can combat our fears once they manifest. We're helping each other. I guess… that's how friends are. You're never fighting alone and knowing that is just about enough to boost someone's will. I never would have realized that if I didn't meet you or the others" Rukia explained, directing a small smile at Orihime.

Orihime smiled at Rukia, too, eventually lifting her gaze to the sky. They were both silent for a few minutes, but Orihime spoke up:

"I understand, Kuchiki-san. Thank you."

She did not know that, tomorrow, her will would be tested and that she would show strength by making a sacrifice for her friends.

Rukia did not know that, in a few days' time, she would be showing how strong she was as well… by deciding to save a friend who helped save her life before.

* * *

Okay I wanna say that reviews are really appreciated. Thank you for those who reviewed. By the way, does anyone have possible/crack pairings they want to see in this work? E-mail me and I'll see what I can do. Please, no yuri/yaoi/incest and no uber cracktastic pairings please xD  



	3. Bikini: Shunsui and Nanao

**Author's Note:** Nanao and Shunsui this time. Haha I lurve these two because they're so adorable together XDD Well this oneshot is set right after Matsumoto returned from Earth. I took the idea from the segment in the anime that plays after the credits D Still manga-based kaes?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite.

* * *

Ise Nanao made her way to the office of her taichou, Kyouraku Shunsui, puffing in irritation while doing so. The bikini set Matsumoto brought for her from earth was in her hand, in danger of being ripped apart. 

When she was finally at the door of his office, she took deep breaths and faked calmness. Many thought she was incapable of mischief; she was about to prove them wrong. She knew there was no better punishment for her taichou than to play along with him then snap him back to reality. She had never tried it before, but she felt that today's situation called for it. She tucked the bikini set in one of the pages of her massive book and knocked.

"Taichouuu" she called sweetly. "May I come in?"

From inside, Shunsui immediately straightened up from his usual position. He concluded that Nanao must have liked the bikini set he asked Matsumoto to buy and was going to thank him.

"My Nanao-chan!" he answered, standing up in the process. "My lovely Nanao-chan! Of course you can come in. Only you can bring color into this dull office full of papers!"

Nanao entered the room and smiled widely while running her fingers through her bangs. Needless to say, this was all it took for Shunsui to become unaware of everything around him.

"She's finally acknowledging me, isn't she?" he thought happily.

He just snapped out of his reverie when he realized Nanao had just hit him hard with her book and she was clutching the bikini set in her other hand.

"O-ouch, Nanao-chan!" he exclaimed innocently while rubbing his cheek. "What was that for? You came in here, smiling, didn't you? Do you like that bathing suit?"

"Like it?" Nanao asked, unwilling to abandon her planned punishment. "Oh yes, taichou. I _love_ it, as matter of fact."

Unable to detect the sarcasm in Nanao's voice, Shunsui moved closer to her.

"That's good Nanao-chan! I asked Matsumoto-san to get it in your favorite color, see?"

Nanao scrunched her forehead. She did not seem to realize that her punishment was turning against her the moment she hit her taichou with her book.

"Argh! I will _never_ wear this! Never! Do you understand, taichou? Never!"

She handed him the bikini set forcefully and huffed out of the room. As usual, Shunsui chased after her while holding out each part of the bikini in either of his hands.

"Nanao-chan!!" he called out. "You said you liked it, didn't you? Lovely, lovely Nanao-chan! You would look lovelier in these!"

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku and the rest of The Shinigami Women's Society stared at the two from the window as they passed by the headquarters. Nanao had told them to wait for her to come back from giving her taichou a piece of her mind. It seemed like she was not coming back at all. 

"Didn't Nanao say she would punish Kyouraku-taichou?" asked Matsumoto.

The rest nodded and Matsumoto snickered.

"I only see one person being punished and it's not him."

* * *

Hey guys R & R is really appreciated nn Thanks to those who reviewed D

Anyone who wants to suggest a crack pairing I should do? xD


	4. Swan: Byakuya and Rukia

**Author's Note: **This chapter features Rukia and Byakuya, no incest. I found it interesting how Rukia's attacks with her zanpakutou are in the form of dances and the idea of Rukia as a ballerina appealed to me greatly. n.n

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite owns Bleach.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia sat in the dark, taking deep breaths as she waited for her instructor to call her to perform. It was the Shinigami Academy's Annual Ballet Presentation and she was backstage, waiting to perform as Odette in the academy's production of Swan Lake. It was the first showing and she played with her fingers as she tried to clear her mind from worry. Her brother would not be there to see her perform, but she somehow wanted him to be there. After all, when he adopted her, he was the one who recommended that she join the Ballet Guild at the academy.

She recalled the day she joined the guild. Never having any formal ballet training (which was impossible in Rukongai), she was somehow able to move like the intermediate ballerinas in the guild. The moment she realized she can dance ballet, she liked it and was determined to excel at it. It seems that her efforts paid off, but her brother was not there to see.

"I have to attend to noble duties that night. As for the other performance dates, I have obligations and duties to my division."

That was what he had told her.

"Kuchiki!"

Rukia looked forward and saw her instructor. She stood up and approached the sensei.

"My Odette! Kuchiki, you look magnificent. You've become a swan from being an ugly duckling no?" the instructor joked.

"Yes, Uehara-sensei. All thanks to you," she replied.

"To think, I almost backed down from this production because I was not satisfied with my highest-level ballerinas. I never consider just intermediate ones for lead roles, you know. It was Kuchiki Byakuya-sama who pointed out that I seemed to have neglected one intermediate student who has been surpassing those ballerinas," Uehara said while directing a smile at her.

Thoughts ran in Rukia's mind.

"Nii-sama? Why…? No wonder I was suddenly asked to audition…"

Uehara spoke again.

"Very well. Get ready. It's just a few minutes."

True enough, the performance started momentarily. By the end of the whole program, if one were to observe the faces of the audience, one could see that most were surprised at how a girl from an unsatisfactory Rukongai district could move with such grace. There was such a huge round of applause when she bowed, but that did not distract her from seeing who was sitting right in front of the stage.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia murmured. The curtains closed.

* * *

Rukia came home after the show and found her brother in the backyard, reading by the koi pond like he always does each night. She approached him.

"Excuse me, nii-sama," she began.

Byakuya nodded lightly to acknowledge her.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for coming, nii-sama," she continued.

"It was a duty that I thought was more important than any noble duty for tonight," Byakuya replied.

Rukia blinked. To her, it seemed that he just implied how important she was to him.

"Nii-sama, I… was told that you were instrumental in making Uehara-sensei consider me for Odette. I-I thank you," Rukia said, bowing when she finished.

Byakuya put his book down and stared at the koi.

"It is your talent and skill that went unnoticed by Uehara. I merely pointed out the obvious: that you were ready and perfect for the role of Odette. You proved me right with your performance tonight.

"However, you must be consistent. There are other show dates and you must not tarnish your first performance."

"Yes, nii-sama," Rukia replied.

She made her way into the house with a smile on her face.

Consistent she was and Byakuya knew. Though Rukia did not know or notice, he attended each of her performances.


	5. Freak: Ikkaku and Nemu

**Author's note:** ZOMG I haven't updated in so long T.T Been busy with college Anyway, crack (?) pairing this time. Nemu x Ikkaku. A little OOC, I think, but try to enjoy it neh? n.n

* * *

Kurotsuchi Nemu, vice captain of the 12th Division, stood expressionless outside the door of her captain's office, waiting patiently for him to come back from a captain's meeting. It would be a long wait for the captains were currently engaged in a debate on which dishes to bring for the planned Shinigami Potluck. When it came to food, these captains fought as fiercely as they would in a battle.

Still unmoved, Nemu stared at the figure walking along the path in front of the office: Madarame Ikkaku of the 11th Division. She looked away right as he glanced at her. He approached.

"Kurotsuchi, what are you doing here? Isn't that freak captain of yours in the captain meeting? It's gonna be a long time before— aaargghhh!"

Ikkaku found himself pinned to the ground by an emotionless Nemu. He thought she looked scarier than usual and cold sweat ran on his forehead.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurotsuchi. Vice captain Kurotsuchi, I mean! I-I didn't mean to call your captain a f-freak!"

Nemu, to whom emotion was quite alien, found herself amused at the expression of the tough 3rd Seat Officer of the 11th Division. He looked like he was being welcomed to hell.

"You did," she said in a cold tone, but almost immediately let out a small laugh. Upon doing so, she bit her lip and went wide-eyed as if she had committed a grave sin. No one had ever seen her laugh and she was not even sure if she had laughed at all since her "birth." She let go of him and knelt beside him, trying hard not laugh. Ikkaku straightened and stared as Nemu was trying to prevent laughs from escaping but failing to do so. He thought it was cute. It was something many thought (including him) she was not capable of.

"You like funny faces?" he asked with a grin. She replied by looking away.

"Heh," he continued. "I'm good at that. Come with me, I swear your captain won't be back soon."

He stood up and held his hand out to her. Initially hesitating, she took his hand and allowed herself to be led to the 11th Division rooftop. There, Ikkaku pulled the funniest faces he could come up with, but Nemu laughed hardest at the unintentional ones.

She returned three hours later with her captain still nowhere to be seen. Although she was slightly concerned, the present happiness she so rarely felt was greater than that worry. As for Ikkaku, he was surprised at how much he enjoyed Nemu's company and how he made her laugh. He knew her laugh was his; it was something Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of the 12th Division, would never have.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated n.n 


End file.
